Kyōsuke Hakifuku
Kyōsuke Hakifuku is the former 13th Division's Captain and is currently exiled training Shinigami in the Human World. Appearance He has brown, shoulder-length hair and dark blue eyes. He uses a dark-grey shirt and pants, a red shawl around his neck, falling to his chest and a red wool hat. He uses a dark red haori, on top of his shirt and pants. He uses black traditional shoes (geta). During a fight, he is seen wears wearing nothing but the shirt and pants, or the shirt, pants and haori, but never with his hat or shawl. He likes his hat and shawl very much. He is also seen with a white kimono, geta ''and ''tabi. Personality Kyōsuke is a very friendly, cordial and helpful person. He ensures he discusses the results of the trainings after doing so with his students. Even though he is helpful, he's shown a completely different facet, which is serious and ruthless in battle. He has seriously injured some of his pupils in battle, showing no mercy. He stated: "If this was a battlefield, I ensure you that you were bleeding to death. Fortunately, you are not in one, and I'm holding back my full power.". Back when he was the Captain of the 13th Division, he was much more worried to make everything right, being very perfeccionist, because he wanted to make a good figure. Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmaniship Specialist: He has fantastic abilites with his sword. He seems to pull it from a ring on its end, similar to Tier Harribel's, but on the end of the handle. He also grabs it horizontally, as if it was a knife, but only does it when cutting through the enemy and when he's certain he can do it. Kidō Master: He seems to easily control his Spiritual Power and manipulate it easily. He can use Modified Kidō too. He developed his own spells, adequate to training. Greeat Spiritual Power: Being a former Gotei 13 Captain, he has great amounts of Spiritual Power. He boasts enough energy to crack the asphalt of the road. Shunpo Expert: Even though he doesn't use it much, Kyōsuke is very proficient with Shunpo. Zanpakutō Tenbin no Shitsubō '(天秤の失望, ''Libra's Despair): It's a dark-red handled'' katana'', with purple sheath. Its hand guard has the shape of four ovals, each one of each side of an imaginary rectangle. *'''Shikai: Its release command is "Balance" (比べる, Kuraberu): In this state, his sword gains wind-like patterns made of silver on his handle. It is also able to control wind freely. :''Shikai's Special Ability: Being a wind-type Zanpakutō, he relies on wind to attack or defend. His Zanpakutō's main abililty is to retain the wind's energy and release it as wind blades or concentrated energy. *'Tsubuse, Tenbin no Shitsubō''' (潰せ・天秤の失望,'' Smash, Libra's Despair''):'' This technique gathers the wind force as he proclaims '"South wind, come forth! He with the thousand hands that steal us all! Skies' pillar, balance, neglect, obtain!" (南風、罷り！私たちすべてを盗む千手と彼！空毛、残高、怠慢、入手！''Minamikaze, makari! Watashi-tachi subete o nusumu sen-te to kare! Sora ke, zandaka, taiman, nyūshu!). He stabs his sword on the ground and grabs it. He then says '"Tsubuse, Tenbin no Shitsubō!". By releasing this command, the floor collapses on itself and huge wind blades are released from the earth. The enemy has nowhere to hide. *'Kaze Ha '(風刃,'' Wind Blade''): This technique has more than one release command, which trigers different effects. :*'Kaze Ha: Mohō-tai '(風刃・模倣体,'' Wind Blade: Copy''): This release allows Kyōsuke to create another sword, fully made out of wind, by gathering all the wind in a place. The sword has a greenish-blue, almost transparent colour and very wavy look. If the enemy slashes the blade, even with tremendous strength, it vanishes and reappears again. Trivia *He was a Captain of the 13th Division, like Jūshirō Ukitake and their Zanpakutō are both representing Zodiac signs.